The Low Low Price Job expanded ending
by EKSimmons
Summary: When Eliot returns home... what if Dad showed up? Would he still talk to him or would he run? A reimagined ending for Season 5 episode The Low Low Price Job.


**THE LOW LOW PRICE JOB EXPANDED ENDING**

*** My take on how the episode could have ended. Potential spoiler. Builds off the ending of the season 5 episode The Low Low Price Job and the season 3 episode The Reunion Job.**

"Dad," Eliot called as he rapped on the door one last time. Silence was all that answered. He looked around and set the six pack down on the welcome mat. A sigh built in his chest as he took a couple steps away from the door. His feet stopped moving and the sigh released, allowing the tears he had kept inside to finally flow. The flood of emotion kept him in place for a long time.

Minutes disappeared into an hour. Eliot couldn't remember how long he had stood there crying, nor did he remember taking a seat on the porch and falling asleep. Several hours past before a car pulled into the driveway slowly.

"Who the hell is in my driveway at this time of night?" the gruff driver grumbled. The woman in the passenger seat glanced up at the porch.

"Hey, there's someone on the porch." She pointed at Eliot asleep against the red wood slats.

"Stay in the car, I'll get rid of him," he ordered as he parked the car.

The woman leaned against the window staring. "Oh my Lord... Eliot?!" Her jaw hung slack.

"Don't do that to yourself. Just some troublemaker. Let me deal with him."

"No. Don't you argue with me. A mother knows, that's Eliot. I can't believe it," the woman smiled as she stepped out of the car.

"You never listened..." he sighed as he climbed out of the car.

The muffled click of the doors closing finally awoke Eliot. He blinked a few times and glanced around. His cold finger tips gave him a shiver as he rubbed his face.

"Eliot?" the woman smiled as she scurried up next to him. Her husband took his time following.

Eliot stood up before smiling awkwardly, "Hi, Mom."

She grabbed him in the tightest bear hug she could muster. "I know you don't like it but I'm going to hug you until I die if I want!"

A faint smile crossed Eliot's face and the tears welled again as he returned her hug gently. "That's fine with me," he laughed.

Dad finally approached and stood behind her. "Boy..." he stated dryly.

"Dad..." Eliot replied. Mom released her hug and stood with tears in her eyes.

His dad's eyes looked down at the six pack on the mat. "I see they didn't hurt your memory. What do you want?"

Eliot swallowed and looked at his feet. His eyes closed as he gently shrugged and then looked them both in the eyes. "I don't know. To talk?"

"You want to talk? Now. After what, some 15 odd years, now you want to talk."

"William..." the woman hissed.

"Yeah, Dad." The tears trickled down one at a time as Eliot spoke. "It has been a long time. I've changed a few times. Some good, some... not. Point is, the last five years have been the biggest. I've felt more settled and comfortable than any point I can remember. It allowed me to think about things I wish I could change, do over, or just address."

"Pasts can't be undone, boy," William spat.

"I know that, Dad..." Eliot clenched his teeth.

"Will you LET him talk?" Mom smacked William's shoulder.

"I'm listening, boy. You gonna talk, or are you just gonna cry?" William sneered. Mom huffed.

Eliot took in a jagged breath, the tears keeping him from the smooth quiet breath he wanted. He curled his top lip down and licked it nervously before he swallowed. "I'm sorry... for everything. I know that doesn't begin to cover it, but as you said, I can't undo anything."

"I'm just happy you finally found your way back here," Mom smiled and clasped his hand.

"That's what you came to say?" William growled.

"To start... yeah," Eliot swallowed.

William slowly nodded his head as he considered the apology.

"Your son just apologized... a response is required." Mom stared at William crossly.

"It's okay, Mom. He's allowed to feel how he wants. I just want an honest response, whatever it is."

She rolled her eyes from one to the other. Both of her stubborn men stood in awkward silence. It was more than she could take.

"Are you hungry, honey?" she asked glancing at Eliot. "And don't you dare lie to me or I'll turn you over my knee. And don't think I can't do it."

He bit back a laugh, "I could eat a little."

"Good. Now we're going inside to talk like a family. I'll make you a bite to eat and this stubborn old goat is going to finally open up a little or I'll turn HIM over my knee. You hear me?"

The two men glanced at each other and nodded.

She released Eliot's hand and rubbed his arm. "At least it looks like you've kept yourself well fed or someone has."

"I do, Mom."

"How is that?" William frowned. "You couldn't cook a lick even after those classes in high school. Waste of my money those were. Trust me, boy, MRE's don't count as cooking."

"No, they don't," Eliot laughed, "I can cook, Dad. Believe it or not, I DID learn, help run a restaurant now."

Mom stared at him wide-eyed. "A chef? Really?"

"I'll show you."

"I'll believe it when I taste it," William muttered.

"Then take your stubborn butt inside," Mom ordered. Eliot picked the six pack back off the mat as Mom opened the door and ushered them inside.


End file.
